


Choices

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Advice, Community: comment_fic, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Parenthood, Possible Character Death, Protective Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is no one more suited Rick. You're the best parent I know in this town full of people."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> This is a prompt fill for the prompt: any. any. Parenting choices

"Why are you here Maggie?"

"I...well..I..I just needed some parenting advice. Not sure how to make all these new choices on my own now."

"And you came to me?!"

"There is no one more suited Rick. You're the best parent I know in this town full of people."

"I'm pretty sure there has to be more. Carol for instance or even Abraham..he once had a family. All of them have to be better than me. We all know the choices I have made. I ain't winning no parent of the year award."

"To be honest I don't think anyone is anymore. But all we can do is try and you're trying. That's why I came to you, going need you to help him raise little Hershel since...well you know."

"I do, I do. But I'm still not sure I'm the best person."


End file.
